1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a lock controlling method, and more specifically a mobile terminal capable of being set with a lock state and a lock controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal in which a lock state can be set is known, and one example of such a kind of device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. H11-203045 [G06F 3/033, G06F 3/00, H04Q 7/38, H04M 1/02, H04M 1/23] laid-open on Jul. 30, 1999. In a mobile terminal device in this related art, a gesture of a double-tapping operation or the like is registered for each operating scene. Then, at a time that an operation of a touch panel is being stopped, if a gesture corresponding to an operating scene is performed with respect to the touch panel, the touch panel returns to a normal operation form a stopped state.
However, in the mobile terminal device of the related art, if a plurality of operating scenes are to be registered, a user must memorize all of the plurality of operating scenes and gestures corresponding to the operating scenes. Then, when the user wishes to return the touch panel to a normal operation from a stopped state, if the user forgets a relationship between the gesture and the operating scene, it becomes impossible for the user to operate the mobile terminal device as he/she desires.